


Everything's Fine; Part 8

by Hailhailsatan



Series: Everything's Fine [8]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Dom/sub, Finger Sucking, M/M, references to past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhailsatan/pseuds/Hailhailsatan
Summary: Geralt notices Jaskier's post is addressed to 'Julian'.____"He assumed it was an old neighbour, maybe his ex? If he’d known, knew before hand, he wouldn’t have even looked at the post."
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Everything's Fine [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803055
Comments: 17
Kudos: 171





	Everything's Fine; Part 8

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the loooooong time in between posting haha  
> Anyway  
> here's part 8  
> It's short, but I was taking a while updating and I thought a short update would be better than none!  
> self indulgence in a bottle <3 hhaha

Geralt woke up before Jaskier, with a strange feeling on his hand. His legs, tangled with Jaskier’s, he realised that two of his fingers were being lightly bitten. Geralt smiled to himself, realising that at some point during the night, Jaskier must have put them both into his mouth. When he started to giggle, the movement of his body made Jaskier wake up. When he realised what he was doing, his eyes widened and he tried to move, embarrassed. Geralt, pressed his fingers down, holding him still. Jaskier gasped, stopping moving instantly. 

“Morning, Sweetheart. So needy already?”  
Geralt smiled, leaning on his side, keeping control of Jaskier’s full body just by pressing his fingers down on his tongue. The blue eyes that blinked back said everything Geralt needed to know. He pulled Jaskier into him, keeping his fingers in the warmth that enclosed around them. Once Jaskier knew he didn’t need to be embarrassed, he let his mind drift off, pressing his back into Geralt’s chest. Pulling his arm round closer. He felt like he was floating. What did he do to deserve this? 

Geralt started to stand up, kissing Jaskier’s forehead as he removed his fingers from his mouth, trying not to focus on the perfect, pouty lips that glistened back. Lips that he wanted to not only taste, but bite, puffing them up more than they naturally were. 

“I’m going to make breakfast.”  
Geralt’s response to what could only be considered as a whine. He tucked his wriggling partner in as tight as possible before leaving the room to make his way to the kitchen. On his way, he noticed some post had arrived. As anyone would do, he lifted it up to bring back in to Jaskier. 

It wasn’t intentional. He didn’t mean to pry. It was such a casual, basic thing to do. 

“Jask, I have post for Julian?”  
He shouted through. Walking back to the bedroom. He assumed it was an old neighbour, maybe his ex? If he’d known, knew before hand, he wouldn’t have even looked at the post. 

Jaskier Immediately sat, bolt upright in the bed. His stomach churning.  
“Oh Gods.”  
He murmured to himself. Feeling sick instantly. He hadn’t thought. He didn’t think he’d need to. Any safe, blissful headspace he was in before was certainly gone now as he stood, before sitting down again, then standing, not knowing where to put himself, all between Geralt moving from the hall to the bedroom.  
When Geralt opened the door again, Jaskier took the letters from his hand. Visibly shaking. Taking Geralt aback considering he was just handing him post. 

“Th-thanks.”  
“Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine. Geralt. Fine. I’m-” 

He stopped, realising he was stuttering. A thousand images flashing through his head of last night, this morning, all being lost because of a stupid name. Because of his past. Again. He was staring. He knew he was staring. The longer he stood, silently, staring, the more he knew he’d need to explain himself. Say something, he thought. Anything. 

“Thank you.”  
He sat down with the letter. Just staring at it. Sitting at the side of the bed. Geralt wasn’t sure how to respond. He knew something was wrong, obviously. But he also knew Jaskier was nervous. 

“I’m going to make something to eat, Sweetheart. When I come back, we can talk if you want, or, we can just, have breakfast, okay? Totally up to you.” 

And then, he left the room. Why did he have to be so nice? Why did nice make him feel so guilty?  
He waited a few moments before walking into the kitchen. Suddenly feeling exposed with just an oversized t-shirt on. Geralt was pretending that all of his attention was on the bacon he was frying. Trying to not make a big deal out of Jaskier’s strange reaction. 

“How hungry are you?”  
He asked, without looking back. For some reason the fact that Geralt was pretending everything was normal was much worse, but he knew his heart was in the right place. 

“Geralt I-”  
“You don’t have to explain anything that you don’t want to, not on my account. I asked if you were hungry?” 

Jaskier walked over to stand behind him. 

“Please look at me. I feel like I’m being scolded and I haven’t even told you what’s wrong yet.” 

Geralt put the pan to the side, quickly, making sure everything was safe before turning round. 

“NO.”  
He turned round quickly, not meaning to be so loud, giving Jaskier a fright at first, before holding his shoulders. 

“No, Jaskier. No ones in trouble.”  
Geralt pulled Jaskier into his chest, making sure he felt safe. 

“I just, suddenly felt very conscious that I’m a guest here, and I didn’t want to be intruding, that’s all. No ones in trouble, baby. Please,”  
He leaned back, putting a finger under his chin. 

“I just don’t want to force you into telling me something in your own home.” 

“It’s not my real name. Jaskier. That’s all."

He thought saying it all fast might make it easier.

"Well, I say that like it’s not important, and it obviously is. I just- I... It’s difficult to explain.”  
He looked up, confused for a moment, trying to figure out if he was in trouble. Geralt held him, in the same position, steady. 

“After...”  
Jaskier’s shoulders raised with anxiety. Geralt knew he was talking about his ex. His body always tensed up the same way when he did. He didn’t even need to say what he was anxious or upset about, as soon as those shoulders moved up in that rigid way, he knew. 

“I just wanted to start a new. I didn’t want to be found. I didn’t want people to know me like I was. So, I started going by Jaskier. Online. Then, when I met you, it seemed obvious. I didn’t think it would keep going. Not that I didn’t want it to. I just, well, it seemed innocent at the time. And then I forgot. I sort of got, carried away in the romance of it all that, I really, really did forget. But please, I would rather you called me Jaskier. Please don’t call me Ju-”  
He paused.  
“Just, call me Jaskier.” 

Their eyes hadn’t left each other's. Geralt, listening intently, Jaskier, searching to see if Geralt was going to stay. Like he did every time there was any conflict. 

“Who hurt you? Who could ever, ever hurt you?”  
Geralt jutted his chin out, pulling Jaskier’s head into his chest so that he couldn’t see how mad he was. Kissing his head, trying to let him know everything was okay. That no one would touch a hair on his hair as long as he was there. He took a deep breath in, before leaning back. 

“Jaskier..."  
Hearing his name, the way he wanted, made him almost fall over, like he was drunk. Geralt trailed kisses up his neck, repeating the name.

"Are. You. Hungry, Sweetie?”  
Geralt laughed, running his fingers through his hair, down his cheek. Jaskier leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. Geralt let his fingers trace over his lips, holding them there, still for a few seconds, waiting. Jaskier opened his mouth, 

“You don’t have to... You don’t-”  
Geralt could see his chest rising. He rested two fingers on the tongue in front of him that was letting anxious words dance from it. Jaskier let the weight of Geralt’s hand remind him where he was. This wasn’t like before. He was safe. With someone who was looking out for him. The fingers than lay heavy in his mouth made him instantly calm. Dizzy almost. He nodded his head, in a way that screamed, look after me, please. 

“Go and sit down, Sweetheart, I’ll get you something to eat. I’ll take care of it all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!! <3
> 
> Tumblr: hailhailsatan


End file.
